Ya no quiero ser tu novia
by usaguilove95
Summary: Que pasa si creías que habías olvidado o superado tu primer amor aunque hayan pasado los años, pero el aparece y le da un giro de 360 a tu vida
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

El compromiso

Era una hermosa noche estrellada de verano y una joven pareja se encontraba en la playa mirando las estrellas y escuchaban como como reventaban las olas, era el momento perfecto para hacer una declaración de matrimonio así que Kazuo Sanjo un joven rubio, alto de ojos azules estaba perdidamente enamorado Sakura Kinomoto desde que la conoció

Kazuo –¿Te puedo preguntar algo, amor? –Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Sakura –Sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea

Kazuo –Sabes que desde que te conozco no he podido vivir sin ti

Sakura –Y sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti –Después de haber dicho esto le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios

Kazuo –Que bueno –Saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo de color azul –¿Por qué no sabría qué hacer con esto? –Abrió la cajita y mostro un lindo anillo de diamantes con forma de corazón –¿Te casarías conmigo Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura –Yo…yo –en ese momento a la esmeralda se le vino a la mente un rostro que tenia los ojos color miel y un cabello color chocolate que pertenecía de su primer amor –Yo…si me quiero ser tu esposa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos días después

Sakura –Me pidió matrimonio, Tomoyo –Le dijo a su mejor amiga, que estaba en su tienda

Tomoyo –¡Que romántico! –Dijo mientras veía la sortija que traía su amiga –¿Ya tus padres ya lo saben?

Sakura –Si, ayer les dimos la noticia –Suspiro –Solo que Touya no le agrado mucho la idea

Tomoyo –¿Y ya tienen fecha?

Sakura –Talvez el próximo año, quiero que todo sea perfecto –Suspiro un poco –No estoy tan desesperada

Tomoyo –¿Y ya escogiste el vestido?

Sakura –No, pero ya tengo al novio –Le guiño el ojo

Tomoyo –No te preocupes porque yo diseñare el vestido perfecto para ti –Se iluminaron los ojos –Parecerás toda una princesa

Sakura –Gracias, Tomoyo –Se sentía algo incomoda –Pero

Tomoyo –Ningún pero

Sakura –¿Otra cosa? –Empezo a jugar con sus dedos índices

Tomoyo -¿Qué paso?

Sakura –Cuando Kazuo me propuso matrimonio, se me vino a la mente …Syaoran

Tomoyo –Ya veo –La abrazo –Pero no te preocupes, ahora estas con alguien que en realidad te ama –La vio a los ojos –No estas desesperada estas insegura, además escuche que está en China y no creo que lo vuelvas a ver

Sakura –Tienes razón, no hay nada de qué preocuparme

Notas de Autora

Esta es una nueva historia recién salida del horno, espero que les guste…dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2 La noticia

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

2. La noticia

Hong Kong, China

Li Syaoran era ya un hombre que estaba a punto de cumplir 26 años además era un tipo muy cotizado por las mujeres, pero el ya no tenía ojos para ninguna mujer a no ser que fuese su primera novia, pero por un torpe malentendido la había perdido, trato de olvidarla con otras chicas y satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas pero ninguna cumplía sus expectativas, solo la chica de los lindos ojos verdes.

Él se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles importantes que eran referentes al próximo proyecto que se llevaría en la Corporación Li, cuando escucha que el teléfono empieza a sonar y lo contesta

Syaoran –Habla Li –Lo dijo mientras ponía su teléfono en altavoz –Hola Madre –Saludo sin muchos ánimos

Ieran –¿Cómo estas hijo?

Syaoran –Muy bien madre –Le respondió educadamente

Ieran –Te llamaba para asegurarme que viajaras a Japón la próxima semana –El llego a pensar que su madre solo le importaba el negocio familiar, más que el –Escuche que Kazuo Sanjo se va casar muy pronto

Syaoran –¿Me pregunto quién fue la babosa que le dijo que "si" ?

Ieran –Solo espero que lo arruines cuando estés en Japón, necesitamos que la compañía de Sanjo firme ese contrato

Syaoran –Si madre, ya no soy un niño –dijo un poco enfadado y rodo los ojos –aunque ese tipo no me agrade hare que firme el contrato

Ieran –Se me hace tarde, nos vemos en la cena, hijo

Syaoran –Adiós, madre –Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y termino de hacer el papeleo que tenía pendiente antes de su viaje a Japón

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran seguía en su oficina cuando alguien entro y no estaba de humor para visitas después de la llamada de su madre, le ponía de mal humor ir a hacer negocios con un tipo que simplemente no le agradaba mucho además tenía sus motivos, pero negocios eran negocios y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo

Syaoran –Hola –Le dijo a su viejo amigo Eriol Hirawizagua y este tomo asiento enfrente del escritorio

Eriol –Veo que no estas de humor, Li –dijo con su sonrisa burlona

Syaoran –¿Qué comes que adivinas? –Le respondió con el ceño fruncido –¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Eriol –Bueno te traigo buenas noticias –lo volvió a mirar y se auto corrigió –Bueno en tu caso son solo noticias

Syaoran -¿Qué clase de noticias? –Pregunto levantando una ceja

Eriol –Bueno hable con Tomoyo ayer –Se quedó en silencio un momento para buscar las palabras para no provocar un caos –Y me comento

Syaoran – ¿es acerca de Sakura, no es así?

Eriol –Si, se va casar en un año –Fue cuestión de segundos para una bomba explotara

Syaoran -¡ ¿SE VA A CASAR?! –Se levantó le silla y se puso las manos en cabeza ya parecía que se quería arrancar los cabellos –¿Con quién se va casar? –Pregunto algo más calmado, solo era cuestión de segundos para que volviera explotar

Eriol –Adivina

Syaoran –No lo sé, Eriol –El estaba mirando la ventana es por eso que su amigo ingles no pudo ver la lagrima que salían de sus ojos –Y no lo quiero saber –Se quitó la lagrima –Me puedes dejar solo, por favor

Eriol –Claro –Se levantó de la silla –Te lo digo porque esta es tu ultima oportunidad de no perderla para siempre–Dicho esto salió de la oficina

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eriol –Ya hable con el –dijo mientras hablaba con teléfono con su novia Tomoyo

Tomoyo -¿Y cómo se tomó? –Pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea

Eriol –No quiere hablar con nadie

Tomoyo –Los dos son tan orgullosos, que no van a querer hablar de lo que les paso –Suspiro un poco –Sakura va cometer un gran error, si se casa con Sanjo

Eriol –No le digas a Sakura, pero Syaoran tendrá que viajar a Japón muy pronto, y estoy seguro que se tendrán que ver quieran o no

Tomoyo -¿Tienes un plan en mente? –Pregunto algo curiosa

Eriol –Dejemos que el destino se encarde de ellos dos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Hace 11 años

Preparatoria Seiju, Tomoeda

Sakura recién terminaba de entrenar con el equipo de animadoras cuando vio uno chico alto, cabello despeinado de color chocolate y ese color de ojos miel que la habían enamorado hace tiempo atrás. Cuando llego donde estaba el chino ambos se fueron al patio trasero para poder conversar a solas

Syaoran –Hay algo que quiero decirte –Se puso un poco rojo, ya que era natural porque estaba a punto de confesarle a la chica que le gustaba sus sentimientos

Sakura –Dime –lo miro directo a los ojos

Syaoran –¿Me preguntaba si quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura –Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías

Syaoran –¿Eso significa que si?

Sakura –Claro que sí, quiero tu novia

Fin del Flashback

**Notas de autora**

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**Ademas sé que muchas se están intrigadas por lo que va a pasar y paso entre Sakura y Syaoran**

**Dejen sus reviews y dejen sus comentarios **


	3. Chapter 3 Admirador Secreto

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

3. Admirador secreto

Era una linda y fresca mañana de verano; los niños hacían guerra de globos con agua en el parque; otras personas hacían ejercicio o sacaban a caminar a sus mascotas en el parque mientras Sakura Kinomoto observaba este panorama desde la vitrina de su caffe ya que estaba poniendo algunos macarroons en el mostrador junto a una pirámide de cupcakes para que las personas que pasearan por la ciudad los vean y entren para consumir. Hecho esto empezó a limpiar algunas mesas y cambiar el letrero de la puerta de "cerrado" a "abierto" y empezar a ver como cada vez entraban más clientes en el Caffe Stars, las personas buscaban por un café para llevar o consumir en el local junto un delicioso trozo de pastel o un sándwich.

-Creo que hoy va hacer un gran día, Sakura –Dijo Rika Sasaki la socia y amiga de la esmeralda

Sakura –Si –dijo triunfalmente –Y eso que aún no puesto el menú de los especiales de hoy afuera.

Rika –el pastel de chocolate es el que más se vende –Dijo llevando el dinero a la caja registradora

Sakura –Claro porque es mi especialidad –Dijo orgullosamente –Fue lo primero que aprendí

Rika –Cambiando de tema –dijo curiosamente –¿Ya tienes todo los preparativos para la boda?

Sakura –Ni siquiera hemos puesto la fecha aún –dijo recogiendo unos platos sucios de la mesa –Pero tengo lo más importante –estaba llevando los platos al lavatorio para que los ayudantes de la cocina los lavaran–El novio, pero hemos hablado un poco y creo que la boda va ser próximo verano

Rika –Cualquier enamorada buscaría la manera casarse más rápido –Dijo acomodando algunas pequeñas tartaletas en mostrador

Sakura –Lo sé pero solo llevamos dos años saliendo –Suspiro un poco y cada vez que hablaba del tema siempre se le venía a la mente el ambarino –Además no estoy desesperada y el piensa lo mismo que yo –" ¿Por qué aún sigo pesando en el?, se supone que ya lo supere"

Rika –El solo te dice si a todo amiga –Dijo con una gran sonrisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde que le dieron la mala noticia él sabía que era hora de reclamar por lo que derecho le pertenecía, pero no podía pensar así porque no estaba hablando de una herencia o de un auto, lo que más quería no ningún objeto sino era a la persona que alguna vez lo amo incondicionalmente como el a ella. Además sabía que si aparecía así de la nada podía perder para siempre, tenía que actuar como una leona que va de casería por su presa, debía ser muy cauteloso para atrapar a su presa. Si pudo conquistarla una vez podría hacerla caer por sus encantos una segunda vez. Además ya era terreno conocido sabía todo sobre ella lo que le gustaba y lo que no; sabía hacerla reír y lo que más le dolía fue hacerla llorar; pero no soportaba que otro estuviera a su lado acompañándola a cada momento viéndola reír alguien más que disfrutaba de sus besos que el alguna vez llego a disfrutar y que lo volvían loco. Y no podía creer como ella sí pudo seguir su vida adelante sin el en el cuadro.

Solo que en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo saco de sus pensamientos y contesto inmediatamente

Syaoran –Habla Li-dijo poniendo la mano en la cabeza

-Creo que ya escuchaste la noticia –Definitivamente era la voz de Tomoyo Daidoiji una de sus mejores amigas

Syaoran –Lo sé, Eriol me lo hablo hace unos días –dijo más tranquilo –Pienso viajar a Japón lo más pronto posible

Tomoyo –Que bueno –Dijo desde la otro lado del teléfono –Porque tienes ir que detener esa boda –El castaño quedo sorprendido por que la amatista le había dicho

Syaoran -¿No estás de acuerdo con esa boda? –Se encontraba más confundido que en el ´principio

Tomoyo –Creo que Sakura cometerá el peor error de su vida si se casa con el –Suspiro –Sé que la puedes hacer entrar en razón, Li

Syaoran –Que no se hable más –Dijo decido eso el tipo de motivación que necesitaba –hare todo lo necesario

Tomoyo –Eso es genial –Dijo entre risas –Porque le mande un arreglo de flores de "un admirador secreto" -Rio para sus adentros –Créeme será como los viejos tiempos

Syaoran –¡ ¿Qué hiciste que?! –Eso no lo vio venir

Tomoyo –No te preocupes, no sabe que es de parte tu parte

Syaoran –Ya no importa –respiro un poco y tomo una decisión ya era la hora de hacer algo al respecto –Tomare el próximo vuelo a Japón

Tomoyo –Los estaré esperando en aeropuerto cuando lleguen

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe Stars

Rika –Sakura creo que esto es para ti –Tomo un arreglo floral y se lo dio a la castaña

Sakura –Es hermoso –Lo tomo y lo coloco arriba del mostrador

Rika -¿y quién te lo regalo? –Pregunto curiosa

Sakura –Creo que tengo un admirador secreto –Lo dijo al ver que la tarjeta que venía en el arreglo no estaba firmado

Flashback

Hace 11 años, Preparatoria Seijiu

Tenía la buena costumbre de siempre ser el primero en llegar a su salón de clases, y esto le servía de ayuda con su plan de enamorar a la chica que se sentaba delante de él; llevaba dos semanas regalándole una flor diferente cada día, siempre la colocaba en su escritorio y se sentaba para verla como olía las flores y leía la pequeña nota que firmaba "con cariño tu admirador secreto". Solo tenía un problema que aún no era capaz de revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, temía que lo rechazara cuando supiera que el en realidad era su admirador. Pasaron los minutos y cada vez el salón se empezaba a llenar de sus compañeros de clase, hasta que llego la castaña

Sakura –Buenos días –Saludo alegremente a todos sus compañeros que estaban presentes –Buenos días, Tomoyo también para ti Li

Tomoyo –Buenos días, Sakura –Dijo sonrientemente

Syaoran –Buen día –Dijo apartando su mirada hacia la ventana para disimular su sonrojo. Y noto como la castaña tomo la flor y admiro su olor

Sakura -¿Li no viste quien me dejo esta flor?

Syaoran –No cuando llegue ya estaba ahí

Sakura –Gracias, Li –"Quiero saber quién eres, mi admirador secreto"

Fin del Flashback

Sakura después de un largo día llego a su apartamento con el hermoso arreglo floral y lo coloco en el desayunador y volvió a leer el mensaje que traía este

Sakura –"No pude encontrar ninguna flor que se compare con tu belleza" –leyó para si misma – ¿Quién eres? –En ese momento fue a su habitación y recordó una caja que la cual ella solo sabía de contenido y ni siquiera su actual novio sabía que existía, abrió su armario y busco en fondo de este la caja y luego abrió la tapa que decía "no abrir" y saco unas pequeñas notas de distintos colores y formas -¿En qué estoy pensando, Li esta China él no puede ser, verdad Kero? –Le dijo a su pequeño perro que era un pequeño pomenarian que parecía un león en miniatura y escucho que su pequeño amigo ladro –Tienes razón se supone que ya lo olvide, y ahora estoy Kazuo y lo amo y por eso me voy casar con el –Miro a Kero que se subió a la cama donde ella estaba sentada –Aunque yo sé que él no te cae muy bien –Empezó a acariciar la gran melena de su perro –Pero Syaoran se fue a China sin decir nada y nos abandonó a los dos, eso demuestra que ya no le importamos y que ya no nos quiere –Y una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos –Me prometí que ya no lloraría por él.

**Notas de Autora**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y por todo su apoyo, sé que algunos odian el suspendo y quieren saber que paso entre esos dos, pero deben ser algo pacientes...**

**Ya saben que hacer…dejen sus reviews**

**Nos leemos en la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4 El encuentro

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

4. El encuentro

Tomoyo Daidoji se encontraba cerrando su studio de moda cuando escucho su teléfono timbrar cuando vio el número no dudo en contestarlo

Tomoyo –¿Cómo estas Sakura? –Pregunto como siempre

Sakura -¡No l-lo es-toy! –Se le empezó a quebrar la voz

Tomoyo -¿Qué paso? –Empezó a preocuparse un poco –Respira hondo, tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que paso –Dijo esto mientras entraba a su carro

Sakura -¿Puedes venir a mi casa? –pregunto un poco más tranquila

Tomoyo –Claro voy para allá –Dijo arrancado en carro -¿Quieres que te lleve algo? –Estaba hablando con el manos libres mientras manejaba

Sakura –Helado de chocolate –dijo con un tono de niña mimada –y tal vez crema batida

Tomoyo –Claro dame unos 30 minutos y estaré en tu departamento, amiga

Sakura –gracias

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio

Eriol –Tomoyo me llamo y me dijo que no podrá venir por nosotros –Le dijo al ambarino

Syaoran –Comprendo,tendremos que tomar un taxi –Le dijo a su a amigo -¿Por qué no pudo venir?

Eriol –Se le presento un pequeño imprevisto –dijo con un aire de misterio –No te preocupes no es nada grave

Syaoran –¿Sakura no sabe que no estoy aquí?

Eriol –Piensa que estas aun estas China, se sorprenderá cuando te vea

Syaoran –Esa era la idea

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Departamento de Sakura

La esmeralda se encontraba en la sala de su casa recostaba en su sillón cubierta con una manta y al alrededor de ella había muchos pañuelos úsalos, era un desastre total con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, no se había sentido así desde que creyó que ya había superado al castaño ya prácticamente hace 9 años y no se quería volver a sentir así fue por eso que había llamado a su mejor amiga y ella le podría aconsejar, salió de sus pensamiento el ladrido de su perro esto significaba que la amatista ya había llegado

Sakura –Pasa, Tomoyo –dijo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro –Esta abierto –dicho esto la ambarina entro al departamento y cuando encendió las luces de la sala porque la castaña estaba de penumbras "The notebook"

Tomoyo –Eres un desastre –tomo una bolsa de basura y empezó a tomar todos los pañuelos usados y forcejo para quitarle la manta

Sakura –¡Hey! –reclamo la castaña –Déjame ser miserable –estaba batallando para quedarse con su frazada

Tomoyo -¿Qué paso ayer estabas de bien humor hasta fuimos de compras y hoy eres un desastre total? –Se sentó junto a ella

Sakura –Eso tiene la culpa –Señalo el arreglo floral

Tomoyo –Pero es solo un lindo arreglo floral

Sakura –No es el arreglo es la tarjeta que venía en el –Tomo de bote de helado que había traído y fue a la cocina tomo una cuchara y aprovecho para enseñarle la tarjeta a su amiga –Es de un admirador secreto

Tomoyo –" No pude encontrar ninguna flor que se compare con tu belleza" –Leyó la tarjeta en voz alta –No le veo nada de malo, Sakura

Sakura -¿No te recuerda a alguien? –Saco de la caja que tenía en su cuarto donde estaban las pequeñas notas –Mira

Tomoyo –Li no puede ser este "Admirador secreto" él está en China en este mismo momento y por lo que tengo entendido es una persona muy ocupada y ni siquiera sabe dónde trabajas–dijo cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda –"por favor no te enojes conmigo" –Penso la amatista –Talvez es de Kazuo

Sakura –No, lo conozco él hubiera firmado con su nombre y me hubiese llamado en el momento que me hubiera llegado –Empezó a devorar el helado –Tienes..rrazon…el…yya se olvidó de miii! –empezó a llorar otra vez y su amiga lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla

Tomoyo –Está bien que llores así podrás sacar todo lo que tienes reprimido desde hace años –le empezó a pasarle más pañuelos –Llora, es normal que tengas sentimientos encontrados

Sakura –Me voy casar… -se quedó en blanco por unos momentos -¿Crees que esté haciendo lo correcto?

Tomoyo –Tú eres la única que sabe la respuesta, pero es bueno que sigas adelante en tu vida

Sakura –Tienes razón, razón Tomoyo –se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos –No me echare a morir –Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y vio cómo su perrito Kero empezó a ladrar y a mover su colita como signo de felicidad

Tomoyo –Hasta el pequeño Kero está feliz

Sakura –No, lo que quiere son las croquetas que le trajiste –sonrió, y le dio las croquetas a su pequeño pomeranian

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Eriol –Hogar, dulce hogar –Dijo el peliazul mientras encendía las dulces de su apartamento y el castaño entro detrás de el

Syaoran –Vaya pasas mucho tiempo fuera –Dijo mientras veía el lugar, que estaba decorado por una mujer –No sabía que te gustara mucho el rosa –se empezó a reír, ya que el departamento era blanco y de igual modos los sillones, pero los almohadones eran rosados igual que la alfonbra y habían flores por doquier y velas aromáticas

Eriol –No seas, tan baboso –le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Syaoran –Tomoyo vive conmigo

Syaoran -¿Qué en tu cuarto tienes posters en la pared de One Direction?

Eriol –Te equivocas, Big Time Rush –le contesto con un tono sarcástico y burlón –Te hubieras quedado en un hotel –Lo encamino hasta su habitación –Ocupas una novia –dijo entre dientes

Syaoran –Gracias –dijo entrando al cuarto –No te preocupes buscare un departamento antes que pierda mi masculinidad

Eriol –Mi quien habla –Le respondió con el mismo tono –Yo no compre un perro de bolso

Syaoran –Era un regalo –dijo de brazos cruzados –Y lo sabes muy –Después de esto le cerró la puerta en cara

Eriol –En definitiva necesita una novia

OOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Sakura solo despertó porque Kero subió a cama y le empezó a lamer la cara para que despertara ya que el perro quería salir a jugar

Sakura –Espera un momento Kero –Salió de la cama y busco algo cómodo para salir a caminar al parque, asi que tomo unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y unas sandalias de color café -¿Listo pequeño amigo? –vio que el traía su correa de color verde y empezó a mover su colita y a ladrar, entonces la castaña se agacho tomo la correa y salió junto a su mascota hacia el elevador y después de esto camino unas cuadras hasta llegar al parque ella se sentó en una banca y soltó al perro para que juegue en el parque –No te vayas muy lejos –Miro a su mascota -¿Entendiste? –Y el inmediatamente ladro –Creo tomare eso como un si –Paso al menos una hora cuando la esmeralda vio que alguien comenzó a jugar su perro; así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirijo dónde estaba Kero -¿Quién se piensa que estás haciendo con mi perro? –Dijo tocando el hombro del tipo que jugaba con el pequeño animal

-Lo que pasa querida –Dijo dándose la vuelta para saber quién era la persona que lo estaba fastidiando –es mi perro

Sakura -¿Syaoran? –Se quedó sin palabras al ver al ambarino después de casi diez años sin saber nada de el -¿Syaoran Li? –Volvió a repetir

Syaoran -¿Conoces a otro? –pregunto con el perro en brazos, pero en ese momento solo quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir; respiro un poco y sabía que era muy orgullosa y no seria tarea fácil

Sakura –Por desgracia no –respondió con el ceño fruncido y le arrebato el perro de los brazos –Y para tu información Kero es mío

Syaoran –1. Se llama Kerberos –dijo contando con los dedos –2. Yo lo compre

Sakura –Y me lo diste porque en tu edificio donde vivías no aceptaban mascotas –No supo en que momento ella estaba a centímetros de su rostro, y dio un paso hacia atrás –Si me disculpas nos tenemos que ir –se voltio y tomo rumbo hacia su casa

Syaoran –Dale mi sentido pésame al novio de mi parte –dijo en tono burlón, pero en el fondo le dolía –Adios pseudo princesa –Solo veía como ella se alejaba

Unos metros aparte

Sakura –Pensé que era su princesa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas horas antes

Syaoran –Buenos días –Saludo a sus amigos arrastrando los pies y bostezando y aun con sus pijamas y con el cabello más despeinado que de lo normal

Tomoyo –Buenos días Syaoran –Saludo con una sonrisa –¿Dormiste bien?

Syaoran –Si –Camino hasta la cafetera y se sirvió un poco en una tasa y se sentó en el desayunador

Eriol -¿Quieres algo de comer? –Dijo mientras le pasaba un plato con dos huevos fritos y un tozo de tocino que con todo esto formaba una cara feliz

Syaoran –Gracias –le dijo levantando una ceja

Tomoyo -¿Qué vas hacer hoy, Li? –pregunto mientras bebía un poco de te

Syaoran –No sé –dijo comiendo algo pensativo –Tal vez vaya a dar un paseo o algo, no tengo muchas ganas de hacer muchas cosas

Eriol –En ese caso –Volvió a ver a su novia –te recomiendo que vayas hoy al parque que está cerca de aquí –en su rostro se le había formado una sonrisa malvada, y el castaño hiso cara de que no entendía lo que esos dos estaban tramando

Syaoran -¿Qué hay hoy en el parque? –pregunto con miedo a la respuesta

Tomoyo –Lo que mi querido Eriol quiere decir es que hoy es el día libre Sakura y siempre saca a pasear al pequeño… –No termino decir la oración cuando el ambarino se levantó del desayunador para irse a cambiar de ropa y salir al parque –es claro que no quiere perder más tiempo –Le dijo a su novio

Syaoran –Voy a salir –dijo cerrando la puerta del departamento ya vestido algo mas casual

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El castaño llego al dichoso parque en el cual le habían dichos sus amigos donde Sakura siempre iba para que su perro jugara. Empezó a buscar a la castaña con la vista hasta que un ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio como el perrito empezó a morderle el ruedo de los pantalones y a mover la cola

Syaoran –Parece que quieres jugar –se agacho para ver mejor al perro –¿No es así? –Fue en ese momento que miro la placa del collar del pomeranian y leyó el nombre que estaba grabado –A mi también me da gusto volver a verte Kerberos –Lo tomo en brazos –Que irresponsable es Sakura por dejarte jugar solo –fue en ese momento en el que sitio que alguien tocaba su espalda -Lo que pasa querida –Dijo dándose la vuelta para saber quién era la persona que lo estaba fastidiando –es mi perro –no podía creer quien estaba al frente de el

Sakura -¿Syaoran? –Se quedó sin palabras al ver al ambarino después de casi diez años sin saber nada de el -¿Syaoran Li? –Volvió a repetir

Syaoran -¿Conoces a otro? –pregunto con el perro en brazos, pero en ese momento solo quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir; respiro un poco y sabía que era muy orgullosa y no sería tarea fácil

Sakura –Por desgracia no –respondió con el ceño fruncido y le arrebato el perro de los brazos –Y para tu información Kero es mío

Syaoran –1. Se llama Kerberos –dijo contando con los dedos –2. Yo lo compre

Sakura –Y me lo diste porque en tu edificio donde vivías no aceptaban mascotas –No supo en que momento ella estaba a centímetros de su rostro, y dio un paso hacia atrás –Si me disculpas nos tenemos que ir –se voltio y tomo rumbo hacia su casa

Syaoran –Dale mi sentido pésame al novio de mi parte –dijo en tono burlón, pero en el fondo le dolía –Adios pseudo princesa –Solo veía como ella se alejaba unos metros aparte

Sakura –Pensé que era su princesa

**Notas de Autor**

**Bueno les dejo un capítulo más….bueno Sakura y Syaoran se volvieron a ver y no causo ningún caos en el universo….**

**Nos leemos en la proxima**


	5. Chapter 5 esto es guerra

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

5. Esto es guerra

Flashback

Hace 11 años

Preparatoria Seiju

Sakura Kinomoto corría por los pasillos de la preparatoria para no llegar tarde, ya que era el primer día, pero en ese momento alguien se le atravesó en camino

–¿Te puedes fijar por dónde caminas? –dijo un tipo que ella nunca había visto en su vida –niña tonta

Sakura –Lo siento no fue mi intención –Grito mientras corría hacia su clase –Buenos días –Saludo a sus compañeros de clase y se dirijo a su asiento que estaba atrás junto a la ventana y al lado de ella estaba su mejor amiga

Tomoyo –Buenos días Sakura –Saludo con su dulce sonrisa

Unos momentos después entro el maestro encargado y les dio la bienvenida a sus estudiantes y les presento a un nuevo estudiante que fue transferido desde china y en ese momento este chico se sentó en el asiento vacío que estaba detrás de la castaña y ella reconoció a ese sujeto quien fue con el choco esta mañana en el pasillo y noto que el la miraba de una manera muy extraña y esto hiso que le diera piel gallina y que le empezara a sentir escalofríos solo por esa mirada penetrante

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Receso

Sakura y todas y sus amigas estaban en reunidas en el patio de la escuela conversando de temas sin importancia alguna hasta que surgió el tema del chico nuevo

Chiharu –El chico nuevo es muy guapo

Sakura –Chiharu, tú ya tienes un novio –la castaña trabajo como si fuese su conciencia

Chiharu –Eso no significa que no pueda ver

Naoko –Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Li es guapo

Rika –Talvez sea el chico más guapo de toda la preparatoria

Tomoyo –Esta al mismo nivel que Hirawizagua

Sakura -¡Por favor el tipo no es tan guapo! –Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich –Se nota que es un engreído

-Escuche que el tipo nuevo, mato a alguien y se cambió de nombre y que tiene 30 años y que la CIA, El FBI y la INTERPOOL lo persiguen –Dijo Yamasaki

Sakura –¿Todo es cierto? –Pregunto asombrada la esmeralda

-Además escuche que el lidera una de las bandas más peligrosas de mafia de toda Asia –Dijo el inglés Eriol para seguirle la mentira a su amigo de toda la vida Yamasaki a ambos les encantaba engañar a Sakura con este tipo de historias desde que estaban en la primaria, ya que ella era la única que creía esas tontas mentiras

Sakura –Sabía que había algo mal con este tipo –dijo alzando su puño

Ese momento Chiharu le dio un pequeño a su novio y hiso que se callara e hiso lo mismo con el ingles

Chiharu –Deja de ser tan mentiroso Takashi y lo mismo va para ti Hirawizagua –Dijo algo molesta

Tomoyo –Sakura sí que eres ingenua –Dicho esto la esmeralda se empezó a sonrojar

Naoko –Aun no puedo creer que aun caigas en sus juegos infantiles –dijo la chica de lentes

Rika –Creo que eres la única persona que cae en sus mentiras

Sakura –No importa –dijo mirando hacia el piso –"Todavía hay algo que no me agrada" –Pensó para ella misma

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Departamento de Tomoyo

Sakura –Tomoyo él está aquí –dijo mientras tomaba su te frio

Tomoyo –¿Y cuál el problema que Li este aquí? –Pregunto su amiga

Sakura –Mi vida ya está arreglada y ¡bang! –Hiso un gesto con sus manos –Aparece con linda y engreída sonrisa –Aplasto con su mano el scone que el novio de su amiga había preparado

Eriol –Que hayas estudiado repostería en Paris no significa que menosprecies mis scones –fingió un tono de tristeza –No creo que sepan tan feos

Sakura –Perdóname Eriol –Dijo algo apenada –Pero él me saca de mis casillas –En ese momento el celular de la castaña empezó a timbrar –Debo contestar es Kazuo –Se levantó del desayunador y fue a hablar la balcón con un poco más privacidad

Tomoyo –Parece que Sanjo es un novio muy atento –dijo mientras su mejor amiga se dirigía al balcón –Te apuesto a que Sakura termina cancelando la boda en menos de 6 meses –le dijo a su novio

Eriol –Te apuesto que dejara a Sanjo llorando en el altar y se fuga con Li –Miro directo a la amatista a los ojos -¿Y qué obtengo si gano? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada

Tomoyo –Hare lo que quieras –tambien lo vio directo a los ojos –Y si yo gano seras mi modelo estrella y te probaras toda la ropa que diseñe no importa si es de dama o de caballero

Eriol/Tomoyo –¡Echo! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto en el balcón

Sakura termino de hablar con su novio cuando y se quedó pensando si lo que había pasado en el parque era una señal para cancelar la boda o era una prueba para que su vida siguiera normal aunque Li regresara a su vida, solo debía evitarlo y llego a pensar que iba a ser fácil, pero en ese momento algo la saco de sus pensamientos

–¿Linda vista verdad?

Sakura –Lo es se puede ver todo Tokio –Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado y dio un pequeño brinco –¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Pregunto desconcertada –¿Me estas siguiendo, no es así?

Syaoran –¡Por favor, Sakura! –Lo último que quería era pelear –¿Crees que soy un acosador?–Levanto una ceja–Me quedare aquí hasta que encuentre un departamento propio –Le respondió con una sonrisa y se fue acercando lentamente y la miro directamente a los ojos

Sakura –Eres un sínico –Sabia el juego que el ambarino estaba y no le iba quitar la mirada de encima, no señor Sakura Kinomoto no pensaba perder esa vez, pero fue en ese momento en el que ella sintió que él se había apoderado de sus labios y ella incosiente me le había respondido pero pasaron pocos segundos cuando la esmeralda logro apartarse –Eres un idiota –Después de haberle dicho esto le regalo una cachetada acompañado de un rodillazo en las partes nobles del castaño –Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo –dio media vuelta y vio que Kero estaba auxiliando al ambarino que se estaba retorciéndose de dolor en suelo se y tomo al perro y se fue –Tomoyo, Eriol me tengo que ir –Se despidió de la pareja y se marchó junto a su mascota

Syaoran –Se …que… aun…me…ama –dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Tomoyo -¿Estas bien? –se acercó con una bolsa de hielo

Eriol -¿Tú crees que está en el suelo por puro gusto? –le respondió a su novia y ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie y lo guio hasta el sillón para que se pusiera más cómodo –Vaya una chica te dio una gran paliza

Syaoran –Cállate –le respondió a al ingles –En parte me lo merecía –Tomo la bolsa de hielo y se la coloco en lugar donde le dolía –Sakura gano esta batalla pero no la guerra

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Hace 11 años

Preparatoria Seiju

Apenas era su primer día clases en su nueva escuela y ya tenía un sequito de chicas que lo seguían, él sabía que no tan feo pero nunca que tan rápido tendría un "club de animadoras", y por fin encontró un lugar tranquilo donde podría descansar de ese loco mar de estrógenos, pero en ese momento llegaron dos chicos, uno tenía el pelo negro azulado y usaba unos grandes lentes a este se le hacía un poco familiar sabía que lo había visto en alguna vez en su vida; y el otro chico tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos rasgados, parecía que siempre los tenía cerrados

-Hola, soy Yamasaki Takashi –se presentó amablemente el chico de los ojos rasgados –Y él es mi amigo Hirawizagua

Syaoran –Soy Li Syaoran –se presentó, como debía ser no quería ser descortés pero el solo quería estar solo aunque lo pensó bien y le sería necesario hacer amigos ya que no conocía a nadie en ese pequeño pueblo –Mucho gusto –En ese momento el castaño noto como esos dos se vieron entre si y sonrieron de una manera diabólica que se asustó poco

Eriol -¿Ves a esa chica de ahí? –dijo señalando a un grupo de cinco chicas sentadas

Syaoran -¿Cuál de todas?

Yamasaki –A Kinomoto la que está comiendo un sándwich –La señalo discretamente, y el castaño asintió con la cabeza y recordó que ella era la con la quien había chocado en el pasillo y se sentaba delante de el –De hecho ella se sienta delante de ti

Syaoran –Si, ya se quien

Eriol –Pues veras –Solo esperaban que el cayera en su juego de mentiras como lo había hecho la castaña hace unos minutos atrás –Hace un momento estábamos con las chicas –Dio una pausa siguió hablando –Nos enteramos que ella gusta de ti –Eriol vio a su amigo para que el prosiguiera con el juego

Yamasaki –Pero no es muy tímida que digamos –Notaron como el chico creía cada palabra que ellos decían

Syaoran -¿y cuál es el problema de eso?

Eriol -¿Cómo decirlo? –pensó las palabras adecuadas sin que sonara ofensivo –Es una chica fácil

Syaoran –Bueno ella no es fea –dijo lo más natural -¿Por qué lo dicen?

Yamasaki –Salió con todo el equipo de futbol, natación y voleibol al mismo tiempo –El ambarino abrió los ojos del asombro –Y con los nerds del club de ciencias para que ellos le hicieran eran la tarea y tener más tiempo libre para salir con más chicos

Eriol –Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado si estoy cerca de ella – vio como el ambarino asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que el inglés le decía –Si la ignoras es mejor y yo que tú me alejaría lo más posible de ella

Syaoran –Gracias lo tendré mente –En ese momento sonó la campana para el regreso a clases

Eriol -¿A qué clase vas? –Preguntó

Syaoran –Química –Saco un papel con el horario de clases y salón al cual debía asistir –Pero no se a donde esta

Eriol –Tienes suerte, Yamasaki y yo vamos en la misma clase –dicho esto los tres chicos se dirigieron al salón

Ya había pasado una semana y Li hiso lo que los chicos le dijeron ignoraba a Sakura cada vez que la veía y si podía se alejaba de ella cuando la castaña quería ser amable con él pero era su compañero en el laboratorio de química porque su profesor los asigno y no les dio oportunidad de escoger quienes serían sus parejas, y ese día les había dejado una gran tarea

Sakura -¿Si quieres podemos hacer la tarea en mi casa? –Le pregunto al castaño –No habrá nadie en mi casa –El ambarino había mal entendido lo que ella dijo cuando ella lo dijo inocentemente –Así nadie nos podrán molestar

Syaoran –Creo que es mejor la biblioteca –sugirió, era mejor opción que estar solo en la casa de la castaña

Sakura –La biblioteca está bien –Le sonrió –¿Hoy después de clases te parece?

Syaoran –Si, entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban en la biblioteca buscando la información sobre la tarea de que le habían asignado un buscaba información en libros y el otro se encargaba de redactar lo que encontraban, cuando en ese momento al ambarino tuvo la brillante idea de comprobar si lo que habían dicho de la castaña era cierto, lo único raro fue que ella se comportaba totalmente diferente a lo que él pensaba, noto que era muy tímida con respecto a los chicos siempre se sonrojaba y nunca la vio que saliera con alguien, además pensaba que era linda, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la beso si le correspondía era claro que si era más fácil que la tabla del 0 pero no pasaron cinco segundo cuando ella le abofeteo

Sakura -¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Nadie supo si se puso roja por la vergüenza o porque se enfado

Syaoran –Yo..no –se puso nervioso además en su cara tenía la marca de la mano

Sakura –Te lo mandare por correo para que lo termines de montar –Dicho esto tomo sus cosas y se fue y dejo al castaño atónito –Nos vemos mañana –dicho esto ella salió prácticamente huyendo de la biblioteca

Syaoran -¿Qué rayos hice? –froto su mejilla mientras pensaba y llego a la conclusión que le gusto el beso, además ella era muy linda, desde el principio le llamo la antención el color verde de los ojos de ella, también comprobó que era lo contrario a lo que Yamasaki y Eriol le dijeron el primer día de clases y le fascinaba que ella no fuese así y era obvio que no salía con nadie y por ende no tenía novio, y le gusto como se sonrojaba hacia honor a su nombre porque parecía una cereza roja –Esto no quedara así, Sakura Kinomoto –Supo que ella le gustaba

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y Sakura se estaba preparando para salir con novio que lo vería esa noche, no duro mucho en arreglarse para la cita sino que paso al menos tres horas lavándose la boca para quitarse cualquier residuo de Syaoran, gasto dos tubos de pasta dental y una botella y media de enjuague bucal hasta pensó usar cloro pero sabía que eso era demasiado.

En ese momento estaba en la sala de su departamento ojeando una revista de bodas que su madre le había regalado para ver ideas para todos los preparativos, mientras esperaba que su novio pasara por ella para ir cenar a un fino restaurante, ese momento sonó el timbre se levantó del sofá directo a la puerta pero en eso vio que su pequeño amigo se acerco

Sakura –Quiero que te comportes –Le dijo a Kero, que el animal nunca le agrado su a su novio –Por favor compórtate ante tu nuevo papa, no quiero que muerdas, orines o que ruges ante Kazuo eso de mala educación –Dicho esto ella abrió la puerta vi a Kazuo con un ramo de flores –¡Son hermosas! –Tomo las flores si no antes recibir a su novio como era debido con un beso y un abrazo -¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunto mientras ponía las flores en florero

Kazuo –Ahora estoy bien –dijo mientras entraba al departamento de la castaña y vio que había un gran adorno floral que superaba mil veces el que él le había obsequiado -¿Sakura, quien te dio eso? –Señalo hacia el florero

Sakura –Eso me lo regalo "un admirador secreto"-dijo mientras preparaba un poco de te –Pero no te preocupes no es nadie importante –Se acercó a la sala con una bandeja y en ella había dos tasas de te -¿Acaso eres celoso? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada

Kazuo –No lo soy –Cruzo los brazos e hiso un mohín que parecía un niño pequeño –Solo me molesta que algún tipo ande regalando flores a mi prometida –Noto que Sakura lo empezó acercase a él y lo beso

Sakura –Al que amo es a ti –Dijo muy cerca del rostro de su novio –Y a nadie más –"¿porque me tengo que convencer de a mí misma de eso también? "–Dijo mientras veía los ojos color azul de su novio

**Notas de autor**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo!**

**Quiero saber qué piensa de la apuesta entre Eriol y Tomoyo ¿cual apoyan o quien gane al final….?**

**Eriol y Yamasaki son unos loquillos **

**Dejen sus opiniones, ideas o comentarios en la sección de reviews….no se guarden sus opiniones no es del todo bueno**

**Deberia estudiar antes de subir esto….ocupo definir cuáles son mis prioridades n_n'**

**No leemos hasta la próxima**


End file.
